User talk:Captainmike
Greetings! Hi Captainmike, how are you? This is Chen from Fandom. As you may have noticed with the new change of our Community Org, our team will be highly focused on building a closer relationships with our communities, admins and users than before. As one of the Community Managers, I will be together with one of our Wiki Managers to fully support this wiki, help you and other admins solve any issues/concerns on this wiki, partnership with you guys for any exciting relevant projects, and make this wiki more attractive and successful. Long in short - we are here to fully support any needs you may have to make this community keep growing successfully. If you and other admins need any help, feel free to directly contact us any time. We will be always in touch! Any questions? :) Cheers! Chen ::Hi, thanks for the introduction. As a community, we're looking for new blood from the new fans being gained by all the new Star Trek publishing projects while maintaining a healthy respect for the original works from 50 years ago. We've been on cruise control a lot lately but if i can think of anything pertinent I'll drop you a line - captainmike 69px 01:02, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Memory Beta. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:23, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::As I mentioned in the last introduction, as a community, we're looking for new blood from the new fans being gained by all the new Star Trek publishing projects while maintaining a healthy respect for the original works from 50 years ago. We've been on cruise control a lot lately but if i can think of anything pertinent I'll drop you a line.. ::In terms of the upgrade, not sure what to say - I use a lot of editing habits based on the very beginning of the Wikipedia era so i just hope backwards compatibility can be maintained. I've lost a lot of momentum since that last BS of an upgrade we got, and I can't help but notice Wikipedia itself maintains its old austere format and edit simplicity without the bells and whistles fandom has seen fit to add here - captainmike 69px 12:51, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi Captainmike, On the main page I was curious that, since Discovery technically comes before The Original Series and after Early Voyages, should it show up there on the Series box on the right-hand side of the main page, rather than after The Animated Series? Navypiper (talk) 13:22, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :They aren't in a strict chronological order. captainmike 69px 12:34, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Hello! I'm writing to let you know that Fandom now has an official Discord server for all Fandom and Gamepedia editors. If you want to learn more about it, details can be found here on community blog. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Hi I need a little help of the Dassik species that I put there from the novel called 'The Face of the Unknown' and I was hoping if anyone can finished it as well as the Cheronians species from the novel called 'No Time Like the Past' ok Put something a little about the Tessegri, some help please I don't got the TOS book called "The Face of the Unknown", it would you or anyone can do it along with the other First Federation races. Re: Image Uploads Added the issue source for all the covers I uploaded so far. And fixed the categories as well. Sorry for the inconvenience! ^^Hakka84 (talk) 19:48, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Rename photo Hoping I'm asking the right mod. I uploaded a photo before renaming it. Is there any chance that this cover picture could be renamed to a more proper Stranger_Worlds_1_RE_Nerdblock ? I be quick to fix any broken links, in case! Thank you in advance.Hakka84 (talk) 03:38, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Did you get my last message of the color for the First Federation because I think it would cool if it needs a color if the First Federation is a minor state of the Alpha Quadrant. The number for the color is 'ffba66'. And the color for the Talarian Republic is b8b800. Analytics Update Hi again! I would like to inform you there is a new page you can request and access on the admin dashboard! In this way, you can use it to keep track of the number of edits daily, and which users are contributing. More info is available on the and the blog post. If you already knew about it but have any questions, let me know! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:29, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, how often is this re-cached/updated? -- captainmike 69px 15:10, August 12, 2019 (UTC) SCE two-parters I notice you've been been moving content from Invincible to the newer articles Invincible, Part One and Invincible, Part Two. Are you planning to create single-story articles for the other SCE two-parters? If so, are you then going to delete the multi-story articles after you've finished moving content to the single-story articles? When adding references, should I add them to the single-story articles or the multi-story article? --NetSpiker (talk) 05:17, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :This was a decision i pushed for years ago and am only getting around to doing the work now -- it was regarding the overall size and complexity of Avatar and The Left Hand of Destiny as merged articles (their reference lists are much mre effective as individual articles for each part of those duologies. :The references should all be migrated to the articles of each single part. :The multi-story articles are the "story arc" -- they should be categorized and maintained as such. they do not require reference lists. A story arc article is structured the same way as a miniseries (or duology or trilogy) article, re: Double Blind, Fortunes of War, The Return of Harry Mudd, Worlds Apart, Avatar, etc. -- captainmike 69px 23:27, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::just realized, What's Past is a decent model of the structure of a duology/trilogy/miniseries/story arc article A little help with the picture of Koss and a Klingon named Nu'Daq Editor Rewards Hello! I'm excited to announce there's a new Editor Rewards program honoring the hard work of users with awards those that have gained recognition for their contributions. Details are on this blog post, and it'd be most appreciated if you could give some feedback on said blog post. Please message me if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 19:09, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Alidar Jarok image I know my last Alidar Jarok image was of excessive size, I have uploaded a new image, the size is 366 KB, is that size acceptable to you?.--Typhuss999 (talk) 19:53, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :I honestly don't remember the image that was replaced, but "size" in the case of my troubleshooting refers to images over 1600px on their longest edge. Those are too large. :In this case, the new image you added is not preferable, as I replaced it with a robust image. The one you uploaded over mine was darker and had less focus on the subject due to being cropped in a different way. I don't understand why you felt like the one I put up needed to be replaced - its of good dimension, has a good crop and depicts the correct subject. What's the problem with leaving the image alone? -- captainmike 69px 20:25, September 8, 2019 (UTC) I just thought it was better because its HD from the remastered version of TNG, but if you want it stay that way you have it, fine, ok. You don't like HD images from the remastered version of TNG?.--Typhuss999 (talk) 20:34, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :The one that was being replaced is ALSO from the remastered HD - it is just color corrected somewhat differently. The issue isn't the HD remasters. Both images are from the HD remaster. -- captainmike 69px 20:36, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Ok, I see, its fine then.--Typhuss999 (talk) 20:38, September 8, 2019 (UTC) I will not change it then, seeing you pefer it this way, ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 20:39, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hi there! I'm happy to introduce to you the new feature called the Global Taxonomy. This formula accumulates wikis a user visits and generates a list of recommended wikis for them to visit. In other words, people who have an interest in a topic or genre you entail will be recommended a chance to visit this wiki! That will be perfect for garnering visitors here. You can read more about it on the blog, plus if you're interested in template use, you can check out this link, too. Hope you find them helpful! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:10, December 1, 2019 (UTC) fanfiction can i put fan fiction here. --Owen 23:18, December 5, 2019 (UTC) :no. --Captainmike 23:04, December 5, 2019 (EST) End of the Year Hi there! Quick update on FANDOM's end-of-the-year term. First, there will be changes with featured videos: as of the end of this December, "Featured" Video will be receiving some trial run experiments in hopes of improving its quality, reasons being that videos featured on a page tend to be outdated or spout all the information the user can already read on the article. The main goal will be to figure out how to complement wiki content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users, that will be meant purely to collect visitation data in vein of the Global Taxonomy method. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. For more info on Fandom's year in review, you can check out the community post. Let me know if you have any questions, and happy holidays! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 18:54, December 21, 2019 (UTC) To answer your recent edit comments: You wrote: ;if you knew it was from Modiphius why couldn't you just paste in the correct attribution? Well, because I didn't know that was possible. When uploading an image, as I'm sure you know, it offers a dropdown list of attribution templates. There wasn't one for Modiphius, and I didn't see one where I could insert a source manually. Make sense? In that list, there's the templates for Cryptic, Pocket, etc, and the only other ones are "unknown," for the uploader to credit themselves, or general "fairuse." "Other, please insert here" isn't an option. So I didn't know that I could. I had no idea that a general template existed until now, looking at how you edited the image I uploaded. If you don't want people to make the same mistake I did, then that should be made an option somehow on the image upload page. --TimPendragon (talk) 14:47, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :I will add the option the next time i am working from my home computer now that they are a major release. when i'm out and about i can't get too in depth about admin functions for the sake of propriety. i am aware the drop down exists but as you can see from my edits i tend to just code the template myself, since it has such a simple (one word followed by one required parameter) keystroke. :so, you were looking at it a from a different angle than myself and other contributors, but your suggestion is valuable as the special characters are hard to type (another reason i can't edit at the same caliber when traveling away from my home setup). thank you for the valuable suggestion :most of the drop down options are coded to flag the images for attention because they are intended only for walk-up users, experienced editors are expected to paint in broader strokes -- captainmike 69px 16:31, January 31, 2020 (UTC)